legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mythrun/talk3
Avatar Where did you get the avatar of the Alpha Sentinel guard? Was it an edit of a screenshot? Jamesster.LEGO 17:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit Tag What is with the Nexus Tower and Property pages!? What is wrong with letting the public know about what is gonna happen in the near future? Do you not trust me, not trust the validity sources, not trust the existence of the information in the sources, or what? ShermanTheMythran 21:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit button Why is there no "edit" button the "valiant weapons" page? Willr2d213 01:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Probably because you weren't logged in at the time. It's new and unreleased info, and the MODS don't want anyone who doesn't have an account to edit it. ShermanTheMythran 21:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Important Request Please block user "﻿ProfArchibaldHale" from editing my profile page. Not only does he vandalize it, he makes me look like an idiot to anyone who reads it. I can't be there 24/7 to undo his edits, so PLEASE block him from editing it. ShermanTheMythran 15:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, those were jokes, and I stopped doing them. Be grateful that I stopped, seriously, I have a TON of jokes. I know that you wouldn't appreciate some of them. ProfArchibaldHale 08:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) There, you did it again. MYTHRUN, PLEASE BAN HIM FROM EDITING MY USER PAGE BEFORE HE RUINS MY REPUTATION. ShermanTheMythran 16:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Great, now he's angry at me because he isn't able to edit his own user page. Can't you set it so he specifically can't edit my page, and I can't edit his (not like I actually would), or something? ShermanTheMythran 13:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) How about MUGSIEDOODLE being banned, honestly, I'm NEVER editing your page AGAIN. Seriously, if I see your property list AGAIN, I'll pass out fromm the uncreativity! JK... ProfArchibaldHale 20:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Uncreativity!? UNCREATIVITY!? MY PROPS HAVE MORE CREATIVITY COMBINED THAN JUST YOUR PROP! Wait, no, that would make sense.... :P ShermanTheMythran 20:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you look at the update? In fact, that 'revenge' prop was originally targeted at YOU. ProfArchibaldHale 21:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Me!? What did I ever do to you that you would seek revenge!? ShermanTheMythran 21:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) *You turn into a giant statue and your head blows up* ProfArchibaldHale 09:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhmm, guys! With this conversation you are both ruining your reputation, so you better stop it. Prof already said that he will not do it again. So, case solved! 10:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) lukeaaa I think that Lukeaaa1 should be taken off of the featured user drop list, have someone like jamesster.lego because lukeaaa1 hasent been on in a while and many have surpassed him infeatured users Drigle 14:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The Ivantest nerd. Mythrun, user Dog4951 has been calling you the Ivantest nerd. Thought you should know. ProfArchibaldHale 08:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Nealy Mythran, NealyBealy removed everything from Template:delete it needs to be returned and I think he needs to be blockedDrigle 23:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Tower pages Hey there Mythrun, This is BionicleJaller. I created some pages on the Nexus Tower Pets and you deleted them. Why? Jaller Bionicle 12:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Policy I'm beginning to think we need to set up a Wiki policy that issues some sort of need for verification of information outside of blog posts. In my opinion, any deep speculation should be confined to blog posts unless multiple users can verify the information. I've seen a few people stating they don't trust the Wiki anymore, and in very rare cases, I can't say I blame them. Just my opinion, though. :) LegoFan101~ Green Links How are the green links different than normal links?Nateh1997 02:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Forum Please take a look at Forum:Admin hilites?, thanks. 04:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Help please. Who made that page about AwesomeMe44? Sorry if it bothers you, but I need to know. ProfArchibaldHale 01:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Gnarled Forest Rares I couldn't help noticing one Nexus HQ that you have a briefcase, red parrot, and sailor hat. Those items are my most wanted. How did you get them? Willr2d213 00:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The Mythrans mailed them to him. :P --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 01:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) >:( you lied about the countdown. I am very mad! Flex217 13:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was just regular maintenance, not the main April patch. Kryiptuun 14:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :D hehe. ARCTrooperFlex 22:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Bug I've seen a few users say they cannot edit pages. When they do they are met with "a black screen". The users I've seen say this are Drigle and Wooton. I (obviously) am not having this problem. Кэне_零三 14:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I had the same problem yesterday. I tried using two different browsers (Opera and Chromw) and edting while logged out, still got the blank screen. It started working again after I restarted my computer. Jamesster.LEGO 14:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I always get that screen and I just reload the page. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Lucky you's! You may be happy that you don't have disconnections every 3 minutes, like I have on this site only. 15:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Apperently it's working for me again, I tried Firefox and Internet Explorer yesterday and neither worked Wooton 16:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Help That picture on my page I want as a background for my page. ARCTrooperFlex 21:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC)